FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to stabilized fiber optical measuring apparatus having structure, when measuring with analog fiber optical transducers, for compensating the instabilities existing in light-emitting diodes, photo-diodes, photo-current amplifiers, light-emitting diode electronics, optical fibers, fiber contacts, fiber holders, transducer mechanical devices, etc.